russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV 33's Schedule (April 2010)
To serve you better and cater to our Filipino audience, turn on your TV for your favorite interactive TV station ZTV 33, owned and operated by ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc. This means non-stop music and entertainment shows, news and public service, cartoons for kids, youth-oriented shows and religious programs to keep your day complete. And this milestone for makes us the one and only UHF Philippine station that will watch for. ZOE TV is operated by Studio 26 Productions, with offices at the 22/F, Strata 2000 Building, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City. :ZOE BROADACSTING NETWORK, INC. :Tel No.: 638-3468 Program Schedule :Monday-Friday :4 am - JIL programs replay :5 am - Maganda Morning Pinoy! (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :7:30 am - Doc Willie and Liza (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :8:30 am - Disney’s Magic English (ZTV 33 brand) :9 am - Good Morning, Mickey! (ZTV 33 brand) :9:30 am - Mickey Mouse Works (ZTV 33 brand) :10 am - The International Curriculum :11 am - Superbook Classic :11:30 am - The Flying House :12 nn - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (ZTV 33 brand) :12:30 pm - The Jetsons (ZTV 33 brand) :1 pm - The Flintstones (ZTV 33 brand) :1:30 pm - The Popeye Show (ZTV 33 brand) :2 pm - Hillsong Concert Series (Mon, Wed & Fri) :Hillsong Kids Concert Series (Tue & Fri) :4 pm - Japan Video Topics :4:15 pm - Legal Forum :4:30 pm - Youth Bytes :5 pm - Teleskwela (ZTV 33 brand) :5:30 pm - On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo (LIVE) (except Balita Ngayon provincial editions in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Cagayan de Oro and Davao) (ZTV 33 brand) :6 pm - Balita Ngayon (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :7 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: MMTLBA (LIVE) (until 9 pm) (ZTV 33 brand) :Tue: Diyos at Bayan :Thurs: Jesus the Healer :8 pm - :Tue: Adyenda :Thurs: Midnight Prayer Helps :8:30 pm - :Tue: PJM Forum :Thurs: Adyenda :9 pm - :Mon: Chito Alcid Talk Show (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :Tue: The BOSS, the Conjuor (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :Wed: Arthur Manuntag's Timeless (ZTV 33 brand) :Thurs: Urban Nights (ZTV 33 brand) :Fri: Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred (ZTV 33 brand) :10 pm - :Mon: Juan on Juan (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :Tue: Gimme A Break (replay) (ZTV 33 brand) :Wed: Chito Alcid Talk Show (replay) (ZTV 33 brand) :Thurs: Hearts on Fire (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :Fri: The BOSS, the Conjuor (replay) (ZTV 33 brand) :11 pm - Headline 33 (LIVE) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Heartbeat Live (ZTV 33 brand) :Tue: Only Gemma (ZTV 33 brand) :Wed: Talk to Harry (ZTV 33 brand) :Thurs: Usapang Legal with Willie (ZTV 33 brand) :Fri: Diyos at Bayan (replay) :12:30 am to 12:45 am - Legal Forum (replay) :Saturday :6 am - Jesus the Healer :7 am - The Hour of Great Mercy (ZTV 33 brand) :8 am - Tagamend (ZTV 33 brand) :8:30 am - The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (ZTV 33 brand) :9 am - Disney Adventures (ZTV 33 brand) :10:30 am - World of Fun TV (ZTV 33 brand) :11 am - Cartoon Theater (ZTV 33 brand) :1 pm - Hillsong Kids Concert Series :3 pm - Superbook Reimagined :3:30 pm - New Generation (JMNTC) (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :4:30 pm - Adyenda :5 pm - This New Life (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) :6 pm - ClassRoam (ZTV 33 brand) :6:30 pm - Gimme A Break (ZTV 33 brand) :7:30 pm - Spin2Win (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :8 pm - Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico (ZTV 33 brand) :9 pm - Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :10 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :10:30 pm - Wanted (ZTV 33 brand) :11:30 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps (replay) :12 mn to 1 am - Diyos at Bayan (replay) :Sunday :6 am - PJM Forum (replay) :6:30 am - Diyos at Bayan (replay) :7:30 am - The Living Word (Angel TV) :8:30 am - Divine Mercy TV Mass (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :9:30 am - Mickey Mouse Works (ZTV 33 brand) :10 am - Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (ZTV 33 brand) :10:30 am - Disney Adventures (ZTV 33 brand) :12 nn - Hillsong United Concert Series :2 pm - Japan Video Topics :2:30 pm - Hillsong Concert Series :4:30 pm - Superbook Reimagined :5 pm - MMTLBA (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :7 pm - Spin2Win (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :7:30 pm - The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience (ZTV 33 brand) :8:30 pm - The Lynn Sherman Show (ZTV 33 brand) :9:30 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (LIVE) (ZTV 33 brand) :10 pm - Sunday Larger Theater (ZTV 33 brand) :12 mn to 1 am - Jesus the Healer :with ZTV NewsBreak (hourly news capsule) ZTV Program Blast :CHITO ALCID TALK SHOW (C.A.T.S.) :Mondays 9:00PM to 10:00PM :The showbiz-oriented talk show is hosted by Chito Alcid, the talent manager and entertainment industry columnist and reporter. It dishes out the latest news in showbiz, with their television and movie idols and our favorite stars are the limelight. :JUAN ON JUAN :Mondays 10:00PM to 11:00PM :Hosted by John D. Borra, a llive television talk show that seeks to provide the ordinary, but otherwise intelligent and well-meaning individual with an opportunity to offer his or her insights regarding real-life concerns. This show is neither for the influential nor the powerful. Rather, it’s for every Juan. :THE BOSS, THE CONJUOR :Tuesdays 9:00PM to 10:00PM :Live reality talent show for magic, hosted by Rannie Raymundo with co-hosts Ina Raymundo and Wanlu, featuring guest performances, magic and many more. :URBAN NIGHTS :Thursdays 9:00PM to 10:00PM :An urban variety show as they groove the urban music from R&B and hip-hop. Hosted by Kenjhons and the sexy and multi-awarded Fil-Am singer Amber Davis (Amber Rowley), as well as Vincent Bueno and Pow Chavez. :HEARTS ON FIRE :Thursdays 10:00PM to 11:00PM :Hosted by Jonathan Jabson, your favorite music video love songs airing live every Thrusday nights. :MR. SHOOLI's NO HOLDS BARRED :Fridays 9:00PM to 10:00PM :The comedy show is hosted by comedian Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli. It takes the format of a talk show interspersed with comedy skits and satirical anecdotes. :TELESKWELA :Monday to Friday 4:00PM to 4:30PM :Hosted by Kuya Hajji Kaamiño, an educational show for children guaranteed to become every Filipino child's playmate. Teleskwela aspires to give a curriculum-based educational program for young children to help them cope with their social, emotional and mental development, as well as good values and fun activities. :NEW GENERATION :Saturdays 3:30PM to 4:30PM :A youth-oriented talent and variety show is hosted by Direk Noel "Toots" Paronda. This show is engaged in discovering and casting talents for print ads, TV commercials, image models, radio guestings, TV series and sitcoms, movie, stage actors and actresses, singers and dancers. Different group of kids are joined together to perform their well-rehearsed production number. Each episode, the talents are preparing their bible verse that he/she will recite after the opening number. The show was created by Direk Noel "Toots" Paronda, a former assistant director of That's Entertainment. The talents in this show undergo with the audition and workshops. New Generation is for talented kids who wants to enter the entertainment industry. It specializes in drama, acting, singing, dancing and personality development. With the help of JMNTC Talent Center Radio and TV Productions, talents are enhanced to develop their creative imagination and help them learn the basic introduction in theatrical arts and social responsibilities. :CLASSROAM :Saturdays 6:00PM to 6:30PM :Class represents the students. Roam means the class roaming and having their taping on different schools and locations. It is a youth-oriented show now on its 2nd year. The show also features celebrities, successful businessmen and their companies. Hosted by Lex Lopez, Marie Santiago, Leah Ledesma and Jex Navarro. two yuppies and two students. The show caters to our students and professionals. Students encourage other students to study. Professionals inspres the students. :We're in need of a new scriptwriter for our show here in ClassRoam. If you're interested, please text 09195993116 or email your resume at classroam@live.com. :Guys! from now on, We're hitting it for primetime! Our youth-oriented show would still be aired every Saturday in ZTV 33 while it would be from 6pm to 6:30pm. :Produced by: :SIMZONE ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTIONS :Tel No.: 982-5034/ 753-4330 :1911 Herrera Tower, VA Rufino St., cor Valero St., Makati City :GIMME A BREAK :Saturdays 6:30PM to 7:30PM :Hosted by Gue Aldeguer. the reality show offering talented Filipinos a chance to showcase their skills when no other shows will give them the chance. It results in gigs for singers, bands and dancers. :SPIN2WIN :Saturdays 7:30PM and Sundays 7:00PM :The game show with the live draw known for the asino-style games such as Magic5 Draw. Hosted by Alvin Anson. Based on the results from two roulette papaikuting give P3 million jackpot prize each week to the lucky texters. The P3 million prize will be shared by the winners. :SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE WITH JOREL TAN :Saturdays 9:00PM to 10:00PM :The late-night variety show live every Saturday night is hosted by Jorel Tan with co-host is the sexier star Aimee Bernice Unson, featuring our live performances from bands and artists. :BALITA NGAYON :Monday to Friday 6:00PM to 7:00PM :ZTV's primetime news program is aired live from Monday to Friday at 6:00 to 7:00 pm. Anchored by the head of ZTV News and Public Affairs head, top-rate commentator and veteran news anchor Tony Israel, it delivers the hot, timely and credible news in the country. ZTV News team also continues to aspire to be the most trusted news team in the country. :HEADLINE 33 :Monday to Friday 11:00PM to 11:30PM :Our 30 minute late-night news program anchored by Hannah Cabanban and Gerry Cornejo. 'Programming' Entertainment shows *''Arthur Manuntag's Timeless'' *''Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico'' *''Gimmie A Break'' *''New Generation'' (JMNTC) *''Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan'' *''The BOSS, the Conjuor'' *''The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience'' *''The Lynn Sherman Show'' *''Urban Nights'' Talk show *''Juan on Juan'' Youth-oriented *''ClassRoam'' *''World of Fun TV (WOF TV)'' Music video *''Hearts on Fire'' Comedy *''Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred'' Educational *''Teleskwela'' *''Only Gemma'' Showbziz-oriented *''Chito Alcid Talk Show'' Game show *''Spin2Win'' News programs *''Maganda Morning Pinoy!'' *''Balita Ngayon'' *''Headline 33'' *''ZTV NewsBreak'' *''Balita Ngayon Weekend'' *''Adyenda'' (ZOE TV) Public affairs/Public service *''Diyos at Bayan'' (ZOE TV) *''Legal Forum'' (ZOE TV) *''Doc Willie and Liza'' *''On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo'' *''Heartbeat Live'' *''Talk to Harry'' *''Usapang Legal with Willie'' *''Wanted'' Movies *''Sunday Larger Theater'' Cartoons *''Superbook Classic'' (ZOE TV) *''The Flying House'' (ZOE TV) *''Superbook Reimagined'' (ZOE TV) *''Disney’s Magic English'' *''Good Morning, Mickey!'' *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' *''The Popeye Show'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''Disney Adventures'' *''Cartoon Theater'' *''Dinosaucers'' Sports *''MMTLBA'' Religious *''Jesus the Healer'' (ZOE TV) *''PJM Forum'' (ZOE TV) *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' (ZOE TV) *''This New Life'' (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (ZOE TV) *''The Living Word'' (Angel TV) (ZOE TV) *''Divine Mercy TV Mass'' *''The Hour of Great Mercy'' *''The International Curriculum'' Other *''Hillsong Concert Series'' (ZOE TV) *''Hillsong Kids Concert Series'' (ZOE TV) *''Hillsong United Concert Series'' (ZOE TV) *''Youth Bytes'' (ZOE TV) *''Japan Video Topics'' (ZOE TV) *''Tagamend''